


The Battle of Ixeodel: a Pokemon War

by Kiwikatgamer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bloodshed, Death, Destruction, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Multi, War, Warring Kingdoms, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwikatgamer/pseuds/Kiwikatgamer
Summary: A long time ago, before Pokemon were kept in little balls to fight other Pokemon, they were free to roam and build on their own utopia known as Ixeodel. But that utopia quickly spiraled into an outrageous war filled with death, violence, and betrayal. Pokemon from all around the continent strive to make it through the war alive, while others use whatever weapons and abilities they can get hold of to fight and win the war for whatever reason they believe is right. The question is, who IS right, and will the right person win this war?





	1. The story of this war.

In a time long before Pokemon obeyed the orders of humans... There was Ixeodel...

A utopia for Pokemon of all types and origins,life was good, just as Arceus intended. But peace was not long, for the first time in Ixeodel's history, there was conflict.

A question was Posed to Ixeodel by an Alakazam by the name of Roy, he spoke of revolution from Arceus, " he created us to be potentially more powerful than even he is, but he has kept it a secret from us" he would call in the streets of the kingdom of iron, " and he intends to bring to us judgement if we are not prepared to fight him." His speeches were convincing enough that the temple of arceus was stormed, and the topic was made public to all the tribes.

This created more conflict... Many agreed with Roy, " we have seen people more powerful than Arceus could even dream to be" they would say in anger. Some said Arceus was to be followed and Roy was nothing but a blasphemous worm, "can those pokemon create the land and the life on it?!" They would protest. And then there were those who did not know who to believe, choosing their gut instinct over any fact or opinion, " but what if Arceus doesn't care about any of this?" They would question.

This conflict escalated heavily, from a squabble, to a conflict, to a battle, to a war. The war raged with countless deaths, and horrible battles.

Arceus looked down at what he had done and was dismayed. In attempt to fix what he had done he created titans, legendary Pokemon to fix this, to his greater dismay, his legendary children also took sides.

Along with this new conflict, the types began to split into tribes. The Kingdom of Iron quickly rose to power, led by dictator Frisk. An Aggron who seeks power beyond anything else. He has murdered for his rule and will do it again if anyone dares defy him. he rules his land with an iron fist, and because of this, in battle his troops display a kind of merciless bloodcrazed hunger for death and power. This has caused trouble for likes of the Electric Tribe, the neighboring territory. Their king, an electivire by the name of Mordecai, denied Frisk of the electric's innovations and technology, their city was put into ruins and only a few cities have managed to rebuild, there is a tension between the two tribes that has not died down since the day of Frisk's actions. There are many more tales of destruction and hate that generated throughout the years...

The war raged on for many, many years. Some hoped for peace. Other prayed for death. But above all, they all wanted an end, an end to the war of Ixeodel.


	2. Nash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nash, a lone Sandslash, walks his way through the raging desert with clear intentions of doing something destiny might not like. He makes his way to the Kingdom of sand and meets with a Krookodile who offers him reward for the assassination of someone, it seems destiny's warning fell upon deaf ears...

A sandslash walks silently through the raging sandstorm, the rough leather hat he has on waves violently on his head. He slowly adjusts the brimmed hat and continues to walk. “The storm rages, like a disobedient child being punished” he said as a wave of coarse and hot sand cascaded on his body, “its rage only becoming more intense with each step closer to my destination” he said again moving his hand infront of his face to shield his eyes from another wave. “As if Destiny itself were warning me of some kind of danger” he frowned and glared deep into the brunt of the storm. “Unfortunately, Destiny must have me mistaken for someone who cares.” He scoffed and trudged deeper into the storm. For more time, the sandslash walked in silence, only stopping to reflect on the world around him. Not that anything had changed in the desert, The queen had still done nothing for her people, food was scarce, and the economy was becoming worse and worse. These weren’t the things he was reflecting on, no, he was reflecting on who he had killed there... And for what reason. He of course regretted some, did not regret some, and had completely forgotten about some. Regardless he moved on the desert, searching for whoever had called him. Until he finally found the place.

The guards stopped him abruptly, “what business do you have here... Devil?” A Diggersby growled as he held his spear out to block the sandslash’s path. The sandslash smiled, “and what have I done to deserve such a title, I am no devil, I am just one who does what he wills” he said. The diggersby growled again, “you are coming awfully close to admitting your crimes” he spat, the sandslash shrugged, “ and yet no one will believe you, you are not the person I have come to see... Unfortunately, I was sent a message to meet someone here” He said flashing a piece of very dirty parchment. The guard squinted his eyes, “enter... I will be checking your guest when you leave” the sandslash chuckled as he walked through the gates, “if I were going to kill him I wouldn’t have stopped to ask your permission” he explained slyly and walked away without another word. The city streets were poor and dirty. Not one family looked as though they had eaten anything of substance in a very long time. He walked past a child on the corner with a bucket, “my parents were killed in battle, please donate coins  **every little bit helps”**  the sign said, he passed by it and froze, only a few copper coins were scattered in the bucket. the sandslash bent down and put a silver coin in the bucket and looked the child in the eye with a gleaming bit of hope, then stood and walked away without a word. As he walked farther down the streets, the level of poverty went down ever so slightly, the closer he got to that city’s capital building, the less poverty stricken its people were. Finally he made it to the place where he was to meet this mystery pokemon.

“Ah, Nash, glad you could make it” A Krookodile smiled, “it’s me Danny, the guy who sent you that message” he said looking around the room. They had met in a dark room behind the capitol building, “I suppose you want to know what the job is huh?” he asked tilting his head. Nash blinked, 

“not as much as I want to know how much I will be paid.” He said threateningly. The Krookodile laughed nervously,

“okay big guy, take it easy” he said pushing his hands out, “I have a lot more than money to offer you, I’ve got power and government positions to give and..” He started to brag but Nash cut him off,

“Only a fool would kill for those things, my time is not wasted for foolish things, what do you have to offer me that is WORTH something!” He said impatiently. Danny blinked,

“R-r-r-right, Um... 150 gold” he stuttered, Nash raised an eyebrow and nodded,

“very well, what is my task?” Nash said examining his claws for any lingering bits of sand, “quickly now, before I change my mind” he said sternly. Danny gulped

“You see... It involves the queen, and information that is never allowed to reach her ears. I have sources that tell me the Fire kingdom has battle plans to get through the poison kingdom. But I cannot let that happen, if our queen does that, who knows what she could do to the Steel kingdom” he said exasperated, “A messenger carrying that information is on their way to the queen now, and you my friend are going to take care of that problem yourself.” Danny said with a crooked smile. Nash seemed unimpressed.

“I would much rather not be involved in any sort of Politics, they tend to be fruitless and stupid, because of this, I ask for an extra 20 gold” he said, finally looking up from his claws. The Krookodile gasped,

“WHAT!?! I mean uh... But please, this is very important to the Kingdom, the Ground tribe will be much more powerful without the temple,” Nash shrugged,

“I will think whatever you want me to think for the right price, I cannot think of any reason the Revolution is a better fit for the Ground tribe” he explained, Danny narrowed his eyes,

“fine, take your coin” he said handing him the 20 gold up front, “be on your way then” he growled. As Nash left for the gates Danny called a child over, “make sure he gets the job done” he whispered handing the kid a handful of silver coins, the kid’s eyes lit up and he raced behind the Sandslash. 


	3. Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah, a messenger for the Kingdom of Fire, makes her way through the neighboring territory to get to the kingdom of earth and ground. She is met with a foe she was not quite expecting. A sandslash assasain, out for her blood.

Earlier that day, A rapidash gallops into the throne room of fire, two magmortar guards stand in front of the queen. The rapidash bows her head low to the ground, “My queen, I have answered your summons, what message am I to deliver and to whom?” She asked in a noble tone. The guards nodded and stepped aside, revealing a ninetales, and from her, auras of both elegance, and beauty emanated from her as strongly as auras of strength and power. 

“ Sarah, my faithful messenger, I have news that must get to Queen Jasmine, and you shall not be stopped by anything are we clear..?” She ordered sternly, Sarah raised her head and looked at the queen, not in the eye, as no pokemon on Ixeodel, was brave enough to do that,

“It shall be done my queen,” she nodded fiercely, then raising her head as high as she could she recited, “ _ For my honor , the honor of my queen and her people, this task shall be done. Not a word of this message will be forgotten nor shall another soul on this fair land know the contents of these messages besides my queen, her recipient, and I, the messenger of war. As a messenger of war, I will stand strong to this oath, as a messenger of war, I will not fail my kingdom or my queen. My honor, my queen, I shall die if I break the oath of a messenger of war.”  _ She said all in one breath. Sarah lowered her head to eye level but looked instead at the mural behind the queen and taking a few seconds to admire it.

Everyone in the kingdom knew about it, but she liked to acknowledge it every time she had the opportunity. A mural of Queen Ember standing above a pile of fallen enemies, each one  with a burn mark of a crown on each of their foreheads. In the queen’s mouth was a rose, plucked from a bush that was destroyed by the battle, one rose survived, and it was delicately kept in the maw of a graceful and powerful queen.

Ember finally spoke, “excellent, now, as for the message. Tell Queen Jasmine we have discovered the key to passing through the poison kingdom, and to do that, she must send 15 of her finest and most efficient tunnelers, 20 Vanguards, and a demolition expert. Also remind her that success will result in the strengthening of the temple, bringing us one step closer to defeating the Revolution. Do I make myself clear Sarah?” The queen said, quite quickly and promptly. Nonetheless, Sarah had memorized it in that short time. she nodded, bowed, and then gallopped off into the land of fire. 

Behind her was the towering and looming mount sear, it had erupted twice before, but because of Ember’s leadership, hardly anything was harmed at all. Ember was a good queen in Sarah’s eyes, and she took inspiration from her as do most of the women in the land of fire. Ember was everything a dependent woman should be. Having an equal balance of elegance and power, beauty and intelligence, grace and charm. Ember was the model for every little girl in all of the Fire kingdom and Sarah was one of those little girls. As she trotted northwest of the volcano she passed by more messengers going to and from the queen via paths designated for messengers. After more galloping she finally reached the beginning of the raging desert. Sarah took a deep breath, then charged into the storm.

“stupid storm, stupid sand... I hate sand” she grumbled after about an hour of charging through nothing but sandstorms. She would be lost if it were not for the signs leading the way, but even now, during the darkest part of night, even those were hard to see. She growled and used fire charge , suddenly she was bolting forward at incredible speeds, then went back to normal speed. This continued several times, and due to the amount of light being produced, many unwanted pokemon were alerted of her presence, Sarah of course knew this, and was not afraid of taking on every single one of them. She prepared another fire charge when she noticed a trapinch walk a bit too close, she rammed into it, knocking it out of the way and dazing it, by the time it realized what happened, the flash of fire was already gone.

Sarah was beginning to become very annoyed. “Why don’t you creeps fight me, instead of lurking around in the shadows, huh?” She roared into the darkness, “ I know you are out there...” She said slowing down, her mane began to get bigger, and more intense. She finally stopped and thought for a second. Stopping may not be that bad an idea, if it means actually fighting these things instead of having that feeling of them watching her. Sarah approved of her own thoughts and waited, “if any of you want to fight me... Now is the time” she called out, to no one in particular. She waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited until it got to the point where she thought it was all in her head. No other pokemon were around, she couldn’t sense them... Maybe she outran them..? She sighed and began to walk back on the path but stopped, she heard something. Something very subtle, footsteps in the sand.

“So you are the unfortunate messenger..?” A voice asked in the dark, Sarah tensed up, her mane became intense again.

“Unfortunate may be the wrong word” she answered through gritted teeth. She slowly turned around, the darkness suddenly seemed far more vast. “and don’t think I am going to surrender... I hope you are willing to die trying to get what you want...” She threatened. Suddenly, a sandslash burst from the shadows, his claw gleaming as it soared through the sand filled air. Sarah ran out of the way and did not hesitate to slam the sandslash on the ground with take down. She shook off the pain and prepared a flame blitz.

“like the thorns of a rose, or the bite of snow, there is strength behind the beauty” the sandslash said, catching Sarah off guard. The sandslash quickly rose up and slashed at Sarah with glowing purple claws. He barely missed, giving Sarah just enough time and room to ram into the sandslash with flame blitz. 

“Are you flirting with me?!?” Sarah roared and ran at the sandslash again, she rammed into him again with take down and winced, she had taken way more damage than she would have like, she shook it off and scrapped her hoof on the ground and got ready for a fire charge. The sandslash stood to his feet and shoveled pounds and pounds of loose sand on top of the rapidash.

“I prefer a more social relationship with targets,” the sandslash shrugged, “it makes jobs a bit more... How do I put it... Interesting... Memorable” he mused. Sarah sputtered under the sand, each breath she took was more sand in her mouth, her mane began to die down, which meant when she got out of this, she would have to do it in even more dark.

“What kind of *gasp* Psychopath are you?” Sarah gasped, the sandslash looked offended.

“I’m sorry that I do my job how I want to do it, how careless of me...” He sarcastically said, “tell me messenger, how would you like me to kill you..?” The sandslash asked to the mound of sand.

“No...” Sarah answered, the sandslash looked confused.

“Please understand messenger... I must kill you... I have needs too which must be fed, you are simply a means of getting what I need to survive” the sandslash explained, “I  will give you this chance rapidash how would you like t-” before he could finish Sarah Bursted out of the sand tomb and pinned the sandslash to the ground.

“No, my answer is no, I will not die at your hand, and I will deliver you to Queen Jasmine, along with this message.” she growled and pushed on him harder, “Am I understood” She said sternly. The sandslash thought for a moment and answered.

“I understand,” he nodded, Sarah lifted her hoof just enough that he could struggle out, “I will lead the way to the Capital,” he said with pep, Sarah sighed, “What is your name Sandslash, so I will know who to report if you escape.” She asked suspiciously, the sandslash looked back and smiled.

“They call me Nash”


	4. Vic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victini, hidden away in the mountains is awakened by the leader of the Psychic tribe, Roy. Roy comes with a proposition, a deal which Vic must not so kindly refuse.

Deep in the mountains of the psychic peninsula Roy walked into a dark cave, “ Have you made your decision..?” The alakazam asked. In the dark, two yellow eyes suddenly gleamed.

“ How did you find me again..?”the voice asked in a very annoyed tone. The

eyes moved around Roy, “ let me guess,” the voice sighed, “Xatu found me?”

The alakazam’s expression did not change. The voice let out a sigh,” by my decision, do you mean my choice not to fight for you or your revolution...I Believe I made myself very clear.”The voice recalled.

“ But I ask you once more, you are a godlike creature-” Roy protested. The voice 

stopped him.

“ that doesn't mean much coming from you... If I am like a god it means you 

would claim you are stronger than me and stop at nothing, including sacrificing egregious numbers of innocent lives to prove it...” The voice growled.

An irritated silence permeated the room, “continue...” The voice said apathetically. Roy narrowed his eyes.

“Victini... Are you threatening to fight for the other side by mocking me... I will not 

take kindly to that.” Roy said sternly but the voice cut him off again, 

“ no... They are wrong too... They are only siding with Arceus because they fear his 

power, they think they have to prove themselves to him as if he is some sort of devouring monster that will just consume everything if he isn't appeased, now I ask you Roy... If that were the case do you think you would still be alive?” The voice asked smugly, Roy’s agitation was now visible, “ continue “ the voice sighed again.

“ That won't be necessary,” Roy mused as he examined his spoons, “ the army of

psychic was given the task to make sure you don't leave here until you join us” Roy smiled deviously and glared into the eyes, “ you won't be leaving here anytime soon... So take your time.” Roy chuckled. The victini stepped into the light of the cave, its eyes not fully opened, it looked as though it had just been sleeping. Regardless of its tired appearance and the situation, the victini smiled.

“ Cute,” the victini finally said, “ but do you realize Arceus created me for one 

Purpose?” Victini’s eyes began to glow, “ And do you know what that purpose is...” It said taking a menacing step towards Roy and the exit of the cave. Roy looked like he was preparing an attack, the victini let him. “ Arceus created me... FOR VICTORY!!!” It roared as it fire punched Roy in the face. Roy flew out the exit and landed on top of a Medicham and girafarig. The victini then bolted out of the cave and soared high into the air, “Dialga and Palkia don't have to put up with this” it thought enviously. 

“ We must go after him!” The girafarig growled. Roy pushed himself up and nodded.

“Get Xatu, we need that Victini, he has chosen to reside here and he will abide to our 

laws!” Roy said furiously. The victini flew far and long, over the peaceful mountains of the southern tip,it stopped when it saw a familiar face.

“Hello Mew,” the victini said, “ please don't tell me you joined this side of the war” it 

concluded hopefully. Mew turned their head, “Vic?!? What are you doing out in the open... I thought you were hiding” it gasped. The victini shrugged,

“Xatu found me again... Anyway... Did you join the war or not?” Vic said a bit more 

sternly. Mew didn't respond and looked a bit sheepish, Vic shook his head. Finally Mew looked up.

“I’m sorry Vic.” Mew finally said, Vic looked at the mew with a disappointed 

expression. “ I was created stronger than arceus, can he learn and remember every ability ever known?” Mew protested, Vic’s disappointedness only got worse.

“ Roy finally got to you huh?” The victini finally said, “ are you forgetting who made 

you know all of those things?”  Vic pleaded. Mew only shook their head.

“ arceus cannot be in charge forever, sometime soon... He is going to 

be dethroned. Victini... Why don't you join me..?” Mew proposed, “ Together we will always be victorious” it smiled. Vic growled.

“ don't you get it?!? That's the point, Arceus created us to stop the war, not make it 

worse, he gave me my powers to be victorious, so when they tried to fight in wars I would win, not either of the sides.... To join a side is to declare a winner and both sides are wrong” Vic explained. It was clear Mew’s position on the matter wasn't changing. Vic sighed and turned, “ I must be going... The army will be after me... And will probably send you and the three spirits after me... I hope you are wise enough not to.” Vic said, it was their way of saying ,” I am leaving, don't come after me.” Mew growled and turned, flying fast into the direction of the kingdom. Victini flew toward the other half of the island, the isle of darkness.


	5. Vincent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nation of Electricity starts an attack on a nearby Steel Kingdom camp, in the group is a Raichu named Vincent. Vincent is eager to show his skill in this battle and fight for his nation with his squadron and friends.

An army marched thunderously across the ruins of a once great land. Troops of all size and form trudged in silence as they all contemplated one thing, revenge. An electabuzz led the helm wielding a broadsword and a shield. “Look alive men,” the leader smiled, “we are almost there.” One squadron of troops in particular was looking alive, a raichu, a heliolisk, an ampharos, and a luxray. The four of them were all prepared to fight for their home, and the freedom of their people, and justice for all. The raichu played with the parrying dagger in his left hand and looked to the ampharos.

“Cal... Any idea of what we are up against this time?” He asked excitedly. Cal turned his head to the raichu.

“ My guess is, we are just after some camps that those steel losers left on our side,” Cal grinned, he shifted the greatsword on his shoulder, “why, are you anxious?” Cal finished, raising an eyebrow to the raichu. The heliolisk chimed in.

“Nah, he is probably psyching himself up for this thrashing we are about to give them, OORAH!” The heliolisk cheered loudly. Raichu grinned. Luxray, who was in the front of the small group, looked back and raised an eyebrow.

“you aren’t the only one Vincent” she purred, “ Don’t worry boys, we are going to destroy their camp, take back our turf, and show these Arceus forsaken worms what happens when you mess with the Nation of Electricity!” She said proudly. Her patriotic speech was met with a chorus of, “OORAH!” and “N.O.E,N.O.E!” even the general was listening and joined the chorus. The troops marched for longer, all the while trading stories of how they are going to take back their land and what they are going to do when they get back. Vincent was just happy with the people he had with him, he was proud to fight at their side. The anthems and whoopings continued until the general suddenly bristled up.

   “Quiet!” He ordered in a harsh whisper. A few lower recruits slowly settled down. The army had come to a complete stop and silence engulfed the valley. The silence was suddenly broken as someone roared, “ FLASH CANNON!!!” Without another word, light screens and reflects were cast over almost every platoon, Vincent was safe beneath the light screen being produced by heliolisk. Just as that person had called a barrage of flash cannons crept up the sky and were making rapid descent on the group. Vincent covered his ears as the harsh pounding of the flash canons clashing on top of the light screens was not a sound he had come to enjoy. He opened an eye to see Heliolisk, the team’s vanguard, doing his duty and covering the group with a light screen. He could only imagine that some groups were not fast enough. The yellow bubble around the group took blast after blast, it was clear the heliolisk was taking damage from holding it up for so long.

“Hang in there Bryce, just a few more waves and we will move on!” The luxray called 

desperately to the straining heliolisk. Bryce looked at luxray and gave an overwhelmed and nervous smile. The flash canons finally began to die down and the general roared.

            “CHARGE!!” The light screens died down and Bryce collapsed, luxray scooped him up and nodded to the group.

             “ Save some for me when I get back,” she said putting Bryce on her back. Vincent nodded and looked to Cal as they both started sprinting off, dodging the last remaining flash cannons. Again, Vincent dared not look around to see how many troops have already died, he kept his eyes on cal. The two of them made it to the camp where the fight had already started. Vincent ducked under a bone club and slashed the lucario’s leg. The lucario’s roars were furious as it used bone club three more times, Vincent parried the first two clubs then got hit by the third one. Vincent growled as he stumbled and Cal rammed his greatsword through the Lucario's chest. Flinging the carcass at an oncoming Mawile, he looked at Vincent.

    “Stay close, a skirmisher is no good without a vanguard.” He said, stepping away from an angry Mawile. Vincent got up and stabbed the Mawile in the mouth of its hair, it screeched in agony and turned to Vincent, who was already charging a thunder attack and unleashed it in the face of the Mawile it cried once more then collapsed. The two of them hacked and slashed through countless troops. Cal thunder punched an aggron in the face, then Vincent used thunder on his dagger and plunged them into the black flesh between the armor plates the aggron. the partners smiled and nodded at each other and rushed to the next opponent. Cal brought the hilt of his sword to the forehead of an empoleon, it stumbled back, then retaliated with a flash cannon. Cal took it to his arm then head butted the empoleon to the floor, where Vincent finished the job with three quick strokes of his blade to the chest of the enemy. Luckily it wasn’t just the two warriors conquering their enemies, the entire rest of the army was closing in around the camp of steel foes. The enemies were surrounded and all the troops eagerly waited for the signal to finish off the rest. The general  stepped forward.

“Who is the camp leader?” He asked coolly. “I will spare the camp and send you all back if the camp leader steps forth.” He ordered taking a step in the circle. A metagross

stepped out.

“ I will not answer to you, runt. You will not take our camp, you will have to kill me before I give up this position!” He roared back, “and to leave me alive will be worse,  DEATH OR EXILE!” He chanted, the rest of the inner circle began to cheer too. Without another word, the general blasted the metagross back with a zap cannon, then punched its face three times with an thunderpunch. The metagross clamped the electabuzz with his front feet and slammed him to the ground. The general got up and immediately wound up a dynamic punch and landed it square in the center of the metagross’ X. He brought his arms back in a fighting stance. The metagross froze where he was, he tilted and whirled around for a second then collapsed. The general looked up at the center “Leave this camp, or face the same fate.” He growled. A large group of them left. the other half of the group stayed. They became prisoners, or target practice.


	6. Carnivine

 

   Deep in the forest of truth a long purple fruit swayed. Back and forth. Back and forth. The peaceful sound pidoves cooing filled the softly lighted forest of the bug Pokemon kingdom. The purple fruit hung daintily from a tangle of vines. Sweet smelling nectar dripped down the side of the fruit, just asking for any bug Pokemon to come and collect it. Infact, there was a farmer butterfree just on his way to that very fruit. He dropped his tools to admire the glistening, ripe purple peel, he had never seen a plant so flawless in his life. Reaching out his hand to feel the nectar, took a whiff of the tantalizing aroma of the hanging His hand touched the fruit... And suddenly he was thrown into the tree-

    SNAP! The jaws of a very satisfied carnivine snapped shut over the terrified face of the butterfree. After a few hours of digesting the catch, The carnivine let out a maniacal laugh of satisfaction and looked around the forest.

       “Another successful catch” it said to itself. It hummed a tune and sang a song about eating things for fun and it went a bit like this.

 

Wacky things have happened to

The fools who sneaks a snack

The thing will think that no one’s there

secrets like that are burdens to bear

 

Yes, wacky things are done you see

To the fool whose final word was ‘munch’-

But...It's not so bad for me 

That fool’s new name is lunch

 

No better words from me are said

“It's so much better when they’re dead

So long as they are inside me

I’ve never been filled with so much glee”

 

So listen now you tasty snacks 

I offer not vicious attacks

I only offer a tasty treat

I’ll have you for dinner, and you’ll have the best seat.

 

     Pleased with their on-the-spot rhyming, the carnivine walked through the forest singing the song over and over. It didn't care where it was going, it was quite frankly, eating because it was bored. It lost track of where it was walking, and suddenly didn't recognize the area. “Bidoof brains” it cursed. “Where am I?” It hissed looking around, all woods look the same... Was it lost? The carnivine looked around in a bit of a panic, “ and worst still... I’m hungry” it whined. It frumpled down on its vines and sighed. “ poor me... I’m gonna die, lost, and hungry...” It whimpered.

  “Why?” A voice asked in the forest. The carnivine stood up.

  “Hello? Who is there?”   

  “Why are you lost?” The voice asked. The carnivine looked around frightened, it wasn't often they were frightened, which frightened them even more. The carnivine used leaf tornado at a clump of bushes, a few dedenne’s scampered out of the bush but the voice soon asked, “Why are you afraid?” Carnivine jumped and latched their vines to a tree above them.

“Stay away from me!” It screeched. From atop the tree, it saw a jigglypuff with very big curious blue eyes.

“ Why?” The jigglypuff asked. Carnivine stared at the small balloon Pokemon, the two stared at each other for a few seconds. Finally the carnivine answered

“‘Cause I didn't know you were just a jigglypuff...” Carnivine said sheepishly. The jigglypuff jumped off the tree and daintily floated to the ground.

  “ Was I scary?” It asked, tilting its body to the left. The carnivine laughed at the thought of being afraid of a jigglypuff.

“Scary enough” the carnivine chuckled, “ hey are you hungry?... I know I am.” The carnivine said slyly. Well apparently not sly enough because the jigglypuff smiled.

 “Are you going to eat me?” Jigglypuff asked in a very,  _ I know what you are up to _ , sort of tone. The two looked each other in the eyes for 7 long seconds. Carnivine suddenly lunged forward and chomped down, but Jigglypuff jumped out of the way and blasted a hyper voice at its head. The Jigglypuff landed next to the collapsed carnivine. “ Why are you trying to eat me?” It asked as the carnivine stood back up.

  “ I’m HUNGRY.” It cackled as it dove in for another bite. Jigglypuff dodged again but didn't attack.

 “ Why?” 

 “WHY DO YOU ASK SO MANY QUESTIONS!?!” Another failed bite attempt. The Jigglypuff smiled.

“ I am curious, I am hungry for random information, why do you want to eat things so much?” 

Jigglypuff said, floating up on top of a tree branch. It waited for an answer, and the carnivine frowned.

  “ I don't know much about anything... But I guess from birth I understood one thing... The moment you stop wanting to eat... Something else will do it for you...” It said in a much more serious and mysterious tone than they wanted. The jigglypuff seemed very intrigued and hopped down.

 “My name is-” 


	7. Dot

“-Dot” he finished, his voice echoed around the fleshy pocket of this carnivine’s mouth. He looked around the spacious maw and saw a crumpled, half digested butterfree. It looked as though its neck was snapped, probably from the force of the carnivine’s mouth clamping down. “Who is this?” Dot asked the air. He suddenly jumped back as its purple tongue moved, he heard what he could only assume were words, they said.  
“ oh gnaaaate ymoo arrr ssssssstil alime” the carnivine was trying hard not to open its mouth when it was speaking, their jaws opened a bit on the s, and Dot could see they hadn't moved very far. After a few gurgling noises, a clear liquid began to fill its mouth. Dot winced, the liquid stung like a female houndoom. It was clear if he wanted to escape he would have to do it within a few hours. After a bit of trying to pry its jaws apart, Dot suddenly realized something.  
“So you can hear me in here?” Dot asked , he jumped away from the flopping tongue.  
“Ov corss mi camn hearmo...” The carnivine said as if people talking in your mouth was a common thing. Dot got an idea, without another thought he began to sing a song he sang when he couldn't think of anything better to sing

 

Reeessstfully, you sleep  
Peacefully count mareeps.

 

He could feel the carnivine sway a bit. Dot waited a few seconds, then sang it again

 

Reeessstfully, you sleep.  
Peacefully count mareeps.

 

The carnivine tried to yawn with its mouth closed and had to loosen the clamp of its jaws, fresh air seeped in through its teeth and Dot immediately sucked up the air, Carnivine could not close its mouth all the way and began to panic. Dot sang the song one last time.

 

Reeessstfully, you sleep  
Peacefully count mareeps.

 

The carnivine gently fell to the ground, allowing Dot to escape the vile hole that is its mouth. Dot quietly opened the jaws and hopped out. He chuckled to himself and began to walk away. After a few feet he began to slow down and think, a few more feet and he was barely moving forward. Suddenly he turned around and ran to the carnivine. It was still asleep, its own digestive fluids trickling down its face and digesting it. Dot’s eyes widened in shock, he raised his arm and used wake-up slap on the grass behemoth, with a yelp the carnivine stood up, wiped its face, and winced at the stinging of the fluids. Dot smiled back up at the Carnivine.  
“You’re welcome” he said deviously. The carnivine growled and opened its mouth threateningly, Dot held up his hands quickly, “Woah, listen, wait! I could have just run away and let you digest your own face, but I didn’t. I have something greater for you in mind than that...”  
“What could you possibly offer me that I don’t have already, I have it all! Freedom, adventure, food...” Carnivine asked both skeptically and hopefully. Dot tilted his body.  
“Friends?” Dot asked without a smile, “I know you may think you don’t need ‘em but I guarantee everyone does.” He said, trying hard not to sound mysterious. Carnivine had a look on their face like they had just realized they were out of their favorite candy. The two of them looked at each other in silence for a few seconds. Finally Dot had something to lighten the mood, “That, and I am the only person here to help you get out of these here woods.” The carnivine sighed and agreed.  
“Where are we anyway?” It asked. Dot thought for a second.  
“Not the most creative name for it, but I like to call it, “The Forest Of Mystery”


End file.
